


Teenage Parents

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Taeyong assigned his class a week-long exercise to take care of a flour sack baby. Donghyuck gets paired with the new transfer student from Canada named Mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt on Tumblr and it was too funny to not be used in a fanfic. Also I should be studying but instead I am doing this. No regrets tho.

                “Seriously sir, this is your best idea?” the whole class whined when Mr. Lee Taeyong, NCT High’s youngest and arguably most underpaid social science teacher (he teaches 17 year olds _for a living,_ he should be paid billions for that), just told his class what their next assignment was.

                He took out a bunch of mini flour sacks with painted lips and a white hanky diaper clipped together with a safety pin. Honestly it looked like a cartoon sketch Walt Disney tossed out of his window.

                “Listen here,” Mr. Lee shushed his class. “We have been talking about parental responsibility and care for a child these past few weeks and I heard some of you saying that the concept was difficult to understand. So I decided that the best way for you to understand parenthood is by being parents yourself.”

                “Whose bright idea was it to say that?” Donghyuck flipped around in his seat, glaring at a few of his best friends. “Was it you Jeno?”

                “What the fuck why is it always…”

                “Language, Lee Jeno.” Mr. Lee reprimanded, holding a finger to his lips. Jeno sneered back at his asshole of a best friend.

                “I have already paired you up for this assignment. Each pair will come up to take a baby…”

                “They are flour sacks Mr Lee.” Joy rolled her eyes.

                “Sure, call your future baby a flour sack. Nice parenting there, Joy.” Joy rolled her eyes as she tipped back in her seat.

                “Like I said, each pair will claim a baby, and I want you to share equal parental responsibilities when taking care of the baby. And when I say equal, I mean equal. You will document your progress and activities in a log book and follow some of the instructions in this printed manual. Understood?”

                Na Jaemin raised his hand to ask a question. Mr. Lee nodded at him and the boy stood up. “Sir, how do you know if we didn’t just leave the sac…I mean child, in a corner and just lie in our log book?”

                “Good question. I will be quizzing you on some of the stuff you have written down in the log book and you will be required to give photographic evidence of anything you do, such as feeding the baby or changing its diaper.”

                “Does that mean we have to take the child with us when we, like, go to the movies or something? Can’t we just put it to sleep and leave it at home?” Bambam asked.

                “Sure, if you want to come home and find them dead.”

                “But sir they are just…”

                “Do you want an F before the assignment even starts, Kunpimook Bhuwakul?” Mr. Lee glared at the boy. Bambam was annoyed because he hated it when anybody called him by his real name, and he had no choice but to sit down and comply.

                “When I call your names please come up and claim a child.” Mr. Lee took out his student sheet. “Renjun and Chenle.”

                “Who do you want for your partner?” Jeno asked, kicking the back of Donghyuck’s chair.

                “I don’t know. I just hope it’s not Yeri, I paired with her for Biology class and she nearly tore off my hair the last time.”

                “I hope I get Jaemin. He’s cute.” Jeno blushed. His not-subtle-at-all crush on Jaemin, the sunshine boy of NCT High, has been going on since they were just freshmen. What Donghyuck doesn’t understand is if Jeno has had such a major crush on the guy, why has he not even talked to him yet?

                “Jeno and Jaemin.”

                “Yes!” Jeno did a fist pump in the air as he got up from his seat. Donghyuck looked around and realized that most of the class had already gotten their baby. Yeri was paired with someone else, Jeno with Jaemin (good for him), Renjun with Chenle (duh, because who would have the heart to separate them), Jisung was with Lami and even Bambam was paired off.

                “And lastly, Donghyuck and Mark.”

                Mark? Mark as in Mark Lee? That kid from Canada? Mark recently transferred to NCT High two weeks ago, and they barely spoke more than two words to each other. Donghyuck stood up and walked towards the front of the class, with Mark in tow.

                “Alright, here’s your baby.” Mr. Lee picked up a flour sack and handed it to Mark. “Don’t forget to name your baby and give it a gender.”

                “Do you want to name the baby?” Donghyuck asked Mark, letting the Canadian student carry the sack in his arms like a floppy pillow.

                “That’s alright. Maybe we can discuss something together later?” Mark smiled at him. Donghyuck didn’t know how warm his voice sounded and up close, he was really _really_ handsome.

*****************************

                “Jeno, I am fucked.”

                “Tell me about it. My first date with Jaemin and I have to carry a flour sack with me. What kind of romantic escapade is this supposed to be?!”

                “I had no idea how handsome Mark was and now I cannot stop staring at him and I almost knocked little Jennie off the table and on the floor.” Donghyuck groaned, covering his face with his hands as they met up in the library. “I am so flunking this class.”

                “You almost knocked your baby off the table?” Jeno sniggered. “How handsome does he have to _be_ in order for you to act like this?”

                “Seriously though have you seen him up close?” Donghyuck said. “He’s freaking hot, but what do you care? You are up all over Jaemin’s flat ass anyways.”

                “At least I’m going on a date with him, and you?”

                “Shut up Jeno.” Donghyuck blushed as he remembered his first lunch meeting with Mark to discuss parenting roles. Mark obviously didn’t know how to carry a child (it’s really just a stupid flour sack) so Donghyuck taught him. They named the baby Jennie and said she was only 7 months old. They discussed some of their parental duties and tried to split the jobs like feeding and changing diapers but all this time Donghyuck was just looking at Mark’s long eyelashes and his structured jaw and how his skin glistened under the cafeteria lights that he didn’t notice his arm moving until he hit something.

                Mark caught Jennie like a pro and apparently he was also a basketball player?!?!? Like could he get any hotter?!?!?!

                Donghyuck was 90% sure he was going to fail. Or embarrass himself to pieces. Whichever came first.

****************************

                The days went by and baby Jennie was somehow miraculously intact. Mark and Donghyuck took turns taking care of the baby at each other’s houses and taking pictures of them doing “parental things” like changing that fake diaper (which was just taking it apart and flipping the hanky the other way) and feeding her and putting her to sleep.

                Mark and Donghyuck soon became fast friends. Ever since Jaemin and Jeno started dating Donghyuck needed a new person to tease, vent and slap every time he saw something funny. To be honest, Mark was just really easy-going and friendly. Sure, he may not be the best parent (his face turned pasty white when Donghyuck told him to change the diaper) but he was a good friend and responsible. Unlike Bambam who left his son out in the rain while he was busy playing soccer and Joy has dropped her baby so many times the baby had permanent indentations. If Mr. Lee saw the two of them he would have a heart attack.

                One afternoon Mark came over to Donghyuck’s place to take care of Jennie. Donghyuck’s parents were not around so he decided to make lunch for the two of them. He placed Jennie on a little baby chair next to him in the kitchen while Mark was busy doing his homework.

                “Did you get the answers to question 7 during math class?” Mark asked.

                “No, Mr. Kim Doyoung said he will discuss it tomorrow.” Donghyuck said. “He gives the hardest exercise. I swear he hates us.”

                “Yeah, and he makes it seem like math is the only subject in the world.” Mark shook his head. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to juggle his workload and basketball practice anymore.”

                “You got on the basketball team?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Yeah. Coach Jung said one of the seniors moved away, so he let me join the team.” Mark beamed with pride.

                “That’s nice. Now you get to run around on a sweaty court in basketball shorts while the crowd cheers you on to victory.”

                “Only if I pass math. Coach Jung Yoonoh said if I flunk my classes I’ll be kicked off the team.”

                “You can pass math. You’re good at studying. You’re also good at sports, and you’re responsible and nice. Seriously, stop being Mr. Perfect. You’re killing the rest of the class.” Donghyuck teased.

                “Hey Donghyuck?”

                “Yep?”

                “You wanna go out sometime?”

                Donghyuck paused and looked at Mark, dropping his knife on the chopping board. “Go out where?”

                “You know, to a movie or for lunch or something.”

                “You mean like a date?”

                Mark nodded, a smile creeping up on his handsome face. Donghyuck dropped his jaw, feeling like his wildest dreams are coming true. “Yes yes yes!” Donghyuck bounced on his feet excitedly, the knife in his hands as he danced in his spot and suddenly…

                “SHIT!” Donghyuck accidentally pierced Jennie and now white wisps of flour began leaking from her side. Donghyuck retracted his knife and pulled Jennie out of the chair and onto the table. Apparently Donghyuck had stabbed Jennie multiple times from his knife dance and now she was practically spilling over with flour like a fountain. Mark grabbed a bowl and placed her in it as they watched Jennie become limp and lifeless (not that she had any).

                “Oh fuck. I killed her.” Donghyuck buried his face in his hands. “I killed our daughter. Oh my god I’m a horrible parent.”

                “It was an accident. Don’t be sad.” Mark tried to comfort him, but little tears of sadness and anger were spilling from his eyes.

                “What do we do now?”

                “The only thing we can do. Bake cookies.”

******************************

                “Very nice report Jeno and Jaemin.” Mr. Lee smiled as he graded their log book and examined their son Peach. Peach was dressed in a baby blue shirt and obviously had his face drawn on several times but Mr. Lee seemed pleased with the outcome, though Donghyuck thought Peach looked like a baby spawned from a Picasso’s nightmare.

                “Mark? Donghyuck?”

                “Before we present our report sir, would you like to try a cookie?” Mark held out a container full of chocolate chip cookies. Mr. Lee took one in his mouth and nodded.

                “Mmhm, these are delicious. Why don’t you share some with the rest of the class?”

                “We will sir.” Mr. Lee did not notice the glint in their eyes as Donghyuck went around handing out cookies like Santa Claus.

                “Where is your child?” Mr. Lee asked, reaching for another cookie. Mark gave him a rather sad smile and sighed deeply.

                “You’re eating her.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i need more markhyuck. lemme know what you guys think!


End file.
